Code Lyoko E60: Alliance of Evil
by James the Lesser
Summary: William and Sissy team up against the Lyoko gang, after Ulrich lets something slip to William. Jeremie takes drastic actions to protect Aelita, and more!


**Code Lyoko Episode 60: The Alliance of Evil**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, MOONSCAPE DOES, I THINK!**

Ulrich had just gotten done with soccer practice and was leaving the field when he saw someone he considered to be somewhat of a friend. "Hey William, if you wanted to we could have practiced together." Ulrich knew it cost William a lot, to give him a chance at Yumi, but William was a nice guy, someone Ulrich trusted.

"No I came to do this." From out of nowhere William punches Ulrich in the face. Ulrich falls back and rolls back onto his feet, Xana had possessed William! He should have brought his cell phone with him to practice.

"Sorry Xana never thought you would go for William." Ulrich goes for a kick and connects. "Weaker then normal, problems with William? He's to good hearted to be controlled that easily." Ulrich goes for another kick but William dodges it. "My friends are probably on Lyoko right now, Aelita will deactivate the tower and I will feel bad about this." Ulrich punches William in the stomach then comes with a round house kick knocking William down. "Wow Xana William must be stronger then I thought, even Yumi wasn't able to keep you back that well. Well, I got to go help the others at the Factory, sorry about hurting you William." Ulrich runs to his dorm to get his phone, Odd surprises him by being there.

"Hey Ulrich how was practice?"

"Wait, why aren't you at the Factory?" Ulrich was winded, tired from practice, and now from running.

"Why would I be there?" Odd gets his cell phone and checks his messages. "Jeremie hasn't called, did he call you?"

"No, I came to get my phone, William attacked me but Xana was having a problem controlling him, Xana couldn't even beat me after I was tired from practice."

"Sure it wasn't William mad at you for taking Yumi?"

"Of course not, he was the one who told me to go for Yumi or he would." And it hadn't been until after William went for Yumi, successfully, that he finally admitted his feelings to Yumi. With a return to the past he was able to make Yumi's birthday a first date instead of the date of when he lost Yumi to William.

"Well maybe Xana couldn't control him so a tower wasn't activated." Best thing Odd could think of.

"I don't know, let me call Jeremie." He gets his phone and calls.

"Hey Ulrich, I'm kind of busy, is it something important?" Ulrich assumed Jeremie was working on some new program, when in fact him and Aelita were watching a new movie he had just downloaded.

"Well I thought Xana had attacked, William just punched me from out of nowhere after soccer practice. But Xana was having a problem…"

"No Ulrich Xana didn't attack, if he had the Super Scan would have picked up an activated tower." Oh crap.

"Are you sure? There is no way William would just attack me, he's too nice, why Xana had a problem controlling him."

"I'm sorry Ulrich and Aelita agrees William wasn't possessed." Jeremie had it on speaker phone so Aelita could hear it. Only one thought went through his head…

"Oh crap." He had told William everything, this wasn't good. "Um, I kinda thought he was Xana, and I uh, you know, talked about it like that."

"You told William about Xana? Well at least he just thinks you're crazy." Jeremie and Aelita were sure that's what William thought, Jeremie had a hard time getting Ulrich to believe him, and then Yumi, Odd was the easiest since they just took him straight to Lyoko.

"I hope so; at least he wasn't Jim or Sissy." They were suspicious enough as it was. "But really, how could William do that, he was always so nice, I thought he was a friend."

"Ulrich, unless he says other wise we have to assume he just thinks you're nuts, I kind of want to finish this so if you have nothing else…"

"Sorry Jeremie, you two can go back to whatever program you're working on." They hang up their phones; Jeremie and Aelita look at each other and smile, why their friends thought all they did was work on computers when together made them laugh. They were dating; they could relax and watch a movie just like anyone else.

"So Einstein and the Princess are together? Go Einstein, split those atoms!" Odd laughs at his joke, and is interrupted by Ulrich.

"Einstein never split the atom that was…"

"I don't care who did that Ulrich, Aelita has corrupted your brain." Odd shakes his head, he was glad he wasn't forced to get tutored by Aelita. His last test he made a picture of Kiwi, who he had to leave at home since Jim sent a letter to his parents about the rule of no pets.

"Just because I know a few simple facts doesn't mean anything Odd." Ulrich had gotten a 95 on the last science test, a 97 on the math test, this year he was doing so well he couldn't believe it. "Let's just hope William doesn't tell anyone about what I said.

It was too late, William had gone to his partner in breaking up Ulrich and Yumi, Sissy Delmas, and told her what Ulrich told him. "I knew there was something with those people!"

"What? Ulrich was just talking crazy, no way was that true." William couldn't believe how gullible Sissy was, but if she could get Ulrich to break up with Yumi he would deal with her.

"I bet it is, how else do you explain that group? I knew they were covering something up, have to get them to tell us the rest."

"Sissy I'm sure he was just making a fool of me." William had waited for soccer practice to end, for Ulrich to be tired, before he struck, and was only able to get that first punch on Ulrich.

"No I'm sure of it, sounds to stupid to be made up." And Sissy knew stupid… "Confront the string bean, see how she reacts."

"I'm sure Yumi won't talk to me now that I attacked Ulrich." He thought if he beat Ulrich then Yumi would see he was better, stronger, and failed.

"Just try it, if she won't talk to you who care, when I get Ulrich you will be there for her right?" Sissy didn't really like William, but he was a pawn in her quest for Ulrich and would use him while she could.

"Ok, let me call her." He gets his phone out and calls Yumi. "Hey Yumi, wanna get together on this math homework? I need some help."

"Sure William, it isn't that hard once you get the feel of it. Meet me in the library in say, twenty minutes?"

"Ok, see you then buddy." William hated it, but he had to make sure Yumi thought he was a friend, a good friend, to stay close to her. "Well Sissy good luck with whatever you are doing." William saw through Sissy's eyes, she was working on something already, if she used that brain on homework and tests she might not have needed to beg her father to pass her.

Twenty minutes later William sees Yumi is already in the library, Ulrich hadn't told her he attacked Ulrich, William was amazed, maybe Ulrich really was off his rocker. "Hi Yumi."

"Hey William, where's your math book?"

"What's Xana?" Yumi's eyes opened in shock, how did William hear about Xana? "And Lyoko, and what Factory?"

"Uh, how did you hear about those?" William couldn't believe it, they were real, Ulrich was telling the truth!

"I can't believe you, what the hel…"

"It's not a big deal but please don't tell anyone else, wait, how did you find out?"

"That doesn't matter Yumi, what does is I want in on this. Whatever silly game this is to your friends I want in on it, we are friends right?"

"This isn't a game William, and we are, but I can't tell you, how much do you already know?"

"You were possessed by Xana, which I think makes you stronger since Ulrich said Xana was weak when it possessed me, something like that."

"You remember that? When was this, why didn't they call me." No one had ever remembered being possessed, how did William? Maybe she should talk to her friends about William.

"I wasn't possessed, I went to fight Ulrich, and he thought I was that Xana person. Now tell me what it is!"

"I can't William, and why did you attack Ulrich?" She couldn't believe that, William had always been so nice, how could he attack Ulrich?

"Tell me Yumi or I am going to the principal, I already have Sissy who agrees with me, together we can make life hard for you and your friends."

"I can't, you can't, William what is wrong with you, this isn't like you, you are so nice…"

"Shut up Yumi and tell me everything or I am going to the principal!" William took a second to think about it. "Or leave Ulrich, leave him and I won't tell the principal, and convince Sissy…"

"I would never leave Ulrich, especially not for a jerk like you!" Yumi was aghast by William's actions, how could he change so much?

"Fine, then tomorrow prepare for…"

"Do you think he will believe you? You didn't think this through all the way did you?"

"With Sissy on my side Mr. Delmas will believe me, believe us, she has him wrapped around her finger."

"Just try it William, see how far you get." Yumi grabs her bag and walks out of the library.

"Well that didn't work how I thought it would, hope Sissy's plan works."

The next day Aelita was waiting until the last minute to take her shower, she hated doing it with other people around. When the coast was clear she goes in and starts to take a shower. The door opens and Aelita hears feet walking on the floor, she turns to see a flash of light. "Perfect, Aelita could you turn to your right?" It was Sissy!

"Sissy what are you doing!" Flash, Sissy takes another picture with her digital camera.

"Nothing, if you tell me all about you and your friends." Sissy puts the camera in the pocket of her robe. "Lyoko, Xana, being possessed, everything." How did Sissy find out? Did William tell her about it?

"I can't, if you could please go away…" Aelita slips and falls on her back, hitting her head on the floor.

"Perfect!" Sissy gets the camera out and takes another picture of Aelita, flat on her back, naked, in the shower. "If you don't want all the boys to know your hair is naturally pink you will tell me everything."

"No, Sissy I can't." Still dazed from hitting her head Aelita gets up slowly.

"You have until tonight, if you don't let me into your group I will print dozens of these pictures, send them in emails, make sure everyone sees you like that." Sissy's smile is so evil to Aelita she is reminded of Xana, but this wasn't Xana, it was Sissy. Sissy walks out leaving Aelita alone. Aelita decides she is finished and goes to dry off to find Sissy had taken her towel, and all of her clothes, her sleeping shirt and change of clothes. Aelita sticks her head out the door, sees no one in the hallway, and runs to her room for clothes.

During lunch she tells her friends what Sissy had done, and Yumi tells them what William had done the night before. "This isn't good; they are almost as bad as Xana."

"I don't get it, why do they hate us so much?" Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie look at Ulrich and Yumi. "Ok they wish we weren't together, and I can see Sissy doing this, but why William?" Yumi had been friends with him, she liked him, as a friend, and she even dated him for a very short period before the return to the past, and Ulrich told her he loved her.

"How can humans be this bad, they aren't Xana, how could someone be this evil." Aelita knew some humans could be mean, but act like this?

"Aelita there are far worse people in history, wait until we get to WWII."

"Princess there are people out there that make Sissy and William look like you and Einstein."

"Plastic surgeons?" The group keep themselves from laughing, what Sissy had done was serious, how were they going to get the camera from Sissy?

"If we did a return to the past…"

"No Ulrich, this isn't about Xana, this is something we have to fix without doing that." Jeremie had an idea though; it would involve Lyoko, but not the return to the past. "After school I need to look at something, if it works I'll call you, if it doesn't we might need to tell Sissy." But his plan would work, had to; he couldn't let Sissy hurt Aelita like that.

"Good luck Jeremie, I can't believe those two would do this."

"I can believe Sissy, but William, after what he did for me, how could he do this?" Ulrich remembered William; he was nice enough to let him have a chance at Yumi, even though he didn't take it until after William had won.

After the last class Jeremie runs to his room and gets his laptop out. Plugging it into his desktop for the extra power Jeremie brings up the program he was looking for, his Ghost program. Normally he wouldn't need to do this but he needed all the power he could get for what he was about to do, hoped he was about to do. He activates a tower, creating a ghost, and puts it in his phone. He then calls Sissy, who even though she doesn't answer it is possessed by the ghost that comes out of the phone. "Work, come on, when a POV from Sissy appears on his desktop monitor he lets out a victory call. Typing into his laptop he makes Sissy go to her room. "Ok where's the camera?" Moving Sissy's head around he sees it on her desk. Making Sissy walk over to it and picking it up Jeremie makes sure there is a disk in it, there is. Now was the problem, he didn't know if that was the right disk, but he didn't want to look through the pictures to make sure it was, he respected and loved Aelita to much to look at her like that. Taking chances he takes the disk out and destroys it, then thinks better of it and destroys the camera, if Sissy did it once she might do it again. Jeremie takes the ghost out of Sissy and deactivates the tower. There, problem solved.

Jeremie gets his phone out and calls Aelita, who is waiting with the rest, to come to his room. They think it is bad news, but when they get there they see Jeremie smiling. "It worked!"

"What worked?" Aelita doesn't want to get her hopes up just yet.

"I used a ghost to possess Sissy and made her destroy the disc the pictures were on."

"Are you sure it was the right disk?" Aelita started chewing a fingernail, a bad habit she knew but she was nervous.

"No, it was the one in the camera so I assumed it was the right one."

"So you didn't look to see if the pictures were on the disk?"

"I'm sorry Aelita I couldn't do that, if they were and I saw them…" Jeremie blushes, they did kiss, and hold hands, but he didn't want to do that, yet.

"Thank you Jeremie!" She hugs him and kisses him.

"Wait so you possessed Sissy? And controlled her?" Ulrich was the first one to realize what Jeremie had done, he was just like Xana.

"Yes, I wasn't sure if I could do it at first but I made it work." Jeremie was proud of his work, he saved the group, something he rarely did as they were the ones to fight Xana, on Earth and Lyoko.

"You haven't done it before?"

"Of course not, never needed to." The rest were worried, Jeremie had done it for Aelita, for them, but it was as bad as Xana, they did not think the end justified the mean.

"Why didn't you, I don't know, take a magnet to it or something?" That's what Odd thought Jeremie was doing, or used some weird device he created to destroy the pictures, not possess someone.

"And get caught in Sissy's room, I think not. And I destroyed the camera to make sure she won't do it again."

"What do you think she will do now Jeremie? She knows she had the pictures, and now her camera is broken, if William and Sissy go to Mr. Delmas not only will they have the stuff on Lyoko but one of us breaking into her room and breaking her camera." Jeremie was getting mad now, he had just saved the group and they were mad at him!

"Hey I solved the problem, if Ulrich hadn't been so loose lipped about Xana we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with!"

"Could you leave? I need to talk to Jeremie." Aelita was thankful to Jeremie for doing this for her; she already knew he would do anything for her, but she to was concerned about what he had done. The rest leave Jeremie's room with mixed feelings, they had stopped Sissy, but the way Jeremie had done it concerned them.

William was berating himself, he had attacked Ulrich, threatened Yumi, and now he had no friends. Except for Sissy, who he considered an alliance, not a friend. Laying on his bed he stared at the ceiling trying to think of a way to apologize to Yumi for what he did. "I wish I could do something to get her, I was too nice to Ulrich, but I never thought he would have the bal…" A Xana Ghost comes out and forms into the older Aelita.

"_A wish? How would you like it to be granted?"_

"How did you get in here!" William just saw it poof into existence, was it a genie?

"_That does not matter William Dunbar, but I am not a patient person, I can make your wish come true, if you agree to my side of the deal."_

"What is it?"

"_Allow me to possess you for a few moments, long enough to take Ulrich Stern out of the picture. Once I am done with that I will give you Yumi Ishiyama."_

"Wait, you aren't Xana, are you?" His mind had just been blown, Ulrich wasn't making stuff up Xana was real.

"_You know who I am? Well then you know what I can do."_

"You can make me strong enough to beat Ulrich in a fight, prove I'm better then he is, ok Xana, I accept your deal." The Xana Ghost turns back into the ghost form and possesses William.

"Aelita I couldn't let Sissy hurt you, why does it matter how I did it?" Jeremie's laptop beeps. "Xana is attacking, I'm not sorry about what I did Aelita, I would do anything to protect you." Jeremie and Aelita get their phones out and call their friends.

Ulrich and Yumi are walking out of the Library when they are stopped by William. "William I don't want to talk to you, we don't care if you go to Mr. Delmas, he will just think you are crazy." Yumi tries to ignore William but he grabs her arm.

"Wait just one minute Yumi Ishiyama, I have to do something." William/Xana throws her into the wall behind her and attacks Ulrich. Yumi goes to call Jeremie and tell him that they weren't able to make it and finds her cell phone had been broken when she landed. Ulrich fights back but is overpowered.

At the Factory Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie wait for Yumi and Ulrich. "I can't get a hold of them, how much you want to bet Xana attacked them?"

"Well that means it's just you and Aelita, Aelita I'm going to send you with Yumi's program, at least you will be able to block the lasers." They go to the Scanner Room and Jeremie sends them. "Scanner Aelita, Scanner Odd, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Odd, Virtualization." As they land Jeremie sends them the Overboard and Overwing. "Go west, it shouldn't be too far."

Back at the school Ulrich is being beaten, Yumi tries to help, and gets shot back by an energy blast. _ "Yumi Ishiyama sit!"_ William/Xana blasts Yumi in her right knee snapping it.

"Leave her alone!" Ulrich goes for a flying kick only to be knocked down. "How could you do this Xana, William would never hurt her."

"_He made the deal; I am going to keep it."_ Ulrich is picked up by William/Xana and slammed into a wall.

"Stop it! Leave Ulrich alone, William fight it, fight Xana!" Yumi gets those words out inbetween tears, the pain in her leg from the shattered knee is almost enough to make her pass out, but her worry about Ulrich keeps her awake.

"_Why would he fight me? He made the deal and I am going to keep it."_ Xana picks Ulrich back up and throws him through the window to fall two stories to the ground below.

"NOOOO!" Yumi sits up but can't stand with her shattered knee.

Back on Lyoko Aelita and Odd make it to the tower and find it defended by two Assassins and a mega Tank. "Well Aelita can you use the fans?" Odd would need help, and he had seen her use them before.

"Of course Odd, Hai!" She throws a fan, but the Assassin shoots it down. "This might be harder then I thought." She gets ready to throw the next fan when all three monsters devirtualize, where they don't know, but they aren't there anymore.

"Wow Princess, they must have feared your power, or my beautiful face."

"This can't be good, what is Xana doing that it needs the extra power?" Jeremie tries to call Ulrich, then Yumi, and gets neither.

"Stop!" Yumi was trying to fight William/Xana off.

"_Shut up Yumi Ishiyama, I made a deal with William and I will not break it."_ William/Xana tears her turtleneck sweater, with a hand on her neck to choke her, keep her quiet.

"Tower deactivated." Aelita gets out of the tower. "I wonder why the monsters went away, Xana made it to easy."

"Maybe Xana did what it launched the attack for; let me try Yumi and Ulrich again." Jeremie uses his head set and calls Yumi, then Ulrich, while devirtualizing Odd and Aelita. "No answer, I'll..." His phone rings, Yumi had used William's cell phone to call.

"Help, he killed Ulrich, I can't move my leg, please, do something." Yumi was having a hard time breathing with William lying on top of her passed out and the shock of the pain and watching William/Xana kill Ulrich made her panic.

"Return to the past now." The white bubble spreads out taking them.

Ulrich is amazed, he was lying on the ground, broken bones, glass shards sticking out of his body, blood pouring out of his body, and now he had just gotten done with soccer practice, his friends did it, they deactivated the tower and did a return to the past. Jeremie had set the time to right after his soccer practice, not when Xana first attacked, so Ulrich can stop the whole mess from happening. Ulrich sees William, he isn't sure what to do, he would like nothing more then to pound his face in, but he knew he shouldn't. "Hi William, thank you for Yumi." William stops in mid-step, he was about to attack Ulrich and here he was thanking him for Yumi.

"You better not hurt her Ulrich, I love her, and if you ever hurt her I will make sure you regret it."

"I know, and I won't hurt her, I love her to." William was amazed by Ulrich, William had just told Ulrich he loved Yumi and Ulrich didn't seem to mind.

"Well uh, hope practice went well."

"Next time if you want we can practice together, oh, have you seen Sissy?" William shakes his head. "She was going on about you; think now that I'm with Yumi she has a crush on you." Let William chew on that for awhile, Ulrich was going to be nice to William; Ulrich knew how he acted when he found out about Yumi and William, before the return to the past, and could understand how William felt.


End file.
